


Sweet dreams are made of this

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne-centric, Damian is good at telling stories, Damian wayne is a good big bro, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Prince Damian Wayne, Princes & Princesses, Princess Dick Grayson, Story for before bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Helena hears a bedtime story from her older brother. It is the story about Prince Damian who must rescue Princess Richard from the evil witch Shawn who is holding him, prisoner, in her castle in the kingdom of Blüdheaven.Written for #Damianwayne2020summer
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Sweet dreams are made of this

**Author's Note:**

> Dude I love Colin, all my love for Colin. <3

Damian sighs, carrying a thick volume in his hands, opens the door to his little sister's room. Bruce and Selina have waited until Helena's fifth birthday to go out party again, so there he is ready to tell her a bedtime story. There were no new books in the library, so he decided that he would make up his own story.

"Helena." Damian knocks on the door finding the girl sitting on her bed surrounded by plush animals. Alfred has put her in her pajamas and sent her to sleep. "Father said he'd be back late, so the bedtime story will be in my charge today."

Damian opens the book he's taken and pretends to look for a story.

"I want a princess story." Ask Helena, Damian sits on a chair that is near the bed.

"Here's one." Says the older boy pointing to one of the pages. "It's the story of a prince."

"That's not a storybook." Discover Helena when you look at the content. "It's one of Tim's books."

"Well, there were no new storybooks. Selina makes them up sometimes, I'll make mine up." Says Damian closing the manuscript and putting it on the bedside table. "This is the story of a prince from a kingdom far, far away."

"What was the name of the kingdom?" Interrupts Helena.

"He doesn't have a name."

"He must have a name."

"Okay, you name it." The girl thinks so.

"Gotham."

"Well, prince of the kingdom of Gotham."

"What's the prince's name?" Damian sighs.

"His name is Damian, he is the son of King Bruce who is married to Queen Selina and is the brother of Princess Helena." The young woman smiles, looking at her brother with bright eyes. "Prince Damian of the kingdom of Gotham heard from his friend the knight Colin."

Helena covers her mouth with laughter.

"That there was a beautiful princess kidnapped from a castle not far from Gotham since the king had been insisting that his son take one of the princesses of neighboring kingdoms in marriage to reign over Gotham. The prince decided that he would take the road with his knights to save the princess..."

Damian stops, Helena looks at him with her big green eyes shining.

"To Princess Richard of the Kingdom of Blüdheaven..."

"Richard? Dick?"

"No, another Richard. May I continue?" Helena nods in response. "From the kingdom of Blüdheaven that had been abducted by the Wicked Witch..."

"Shawn?" Damian laughs.

…

_In the far, far away kingdom of Gotham lived a prince named Damian, son of King Bruce who is married to Queen Selina and brother of Princess Helena. One day the young prince heard from his faithful knight and friend Sir Colin that there was a very beautiful princess kidnapped in the kingdom of Blüdheaven. Princess Richard was guarded by the evil witch Shawn who was waiting to fall in love with the princess and marry her._

_Since King Bruce had been urging his eldest son to choose a princess from the neighboring kingdoms and marry her, the prince decided that he and his knights would come to the rescue of the beautiful princess to save her from the terrible witch._

_So Prince Damian prepared his knights, Jon, Colin, and Maya to go out in search of the princess. But before going to Blüdheaven they had to consular the oracle to know the dangers that the road would bring. The four of them together requested an audience with Barbara, whose predictions were always right._

_The oracle predicted the encounter with three great dangers, a great cyclops would be the first of them. The second is the witch with the shining head, the last one is the terrifying elf with the dark mask. Just as Barbara had predicted just as the prince and his knights left the kingdom of Gotham the cyclops appeared._

_"I am Slade and I guard the exit from the kingdom." grunt in anger the huge cyclops. "Who dares to invade my domain?"_

_"The crown prince and his court. "Answer Damian. "We're going to the kingdom of Blüdheaven to rescue Princess Richard, let us pass or you'll lose your only eye. ”_

_"No one gets through this door unless they win me a game of rock, paper, scissors." Says the hideous creature. The knights and the prince look at each other._

_"I'll play with you." Answers Sir Colin by removing the glove from his armor. "Only one game or two out of three?"_

_"Two out of three." Explains the cyclops by taking off his dirty glove too. "Are you ready?"_

_"I was born ready," says Colin. "Now I'll get scissors. ”_

_"Rock, paper, scissors." They both say at the same time, as he announces the knight takes out scissors, the ogre has put out a paper._

_"I told you I'd get scissors." Explains Sir Colin, the evil cyclops grunts in anger._

_"You're cheating." The creature screams._

_"No, they're not traps. Let's go to the next one." The redheaded gentleman asks. "I'll use scissors again. ”_

_"Rock, paper, scissors." They both say again, the cyclops have taken out paper, but Sir Colin was smarter and this time he didn't use the scissors. I take out the paper._

_"I win." The knight proudly boasts._

_"No, impossible." The cyclops looks at his incredulous hand. "No one has beaten me at this game in a thousand years. You may pass. ”_

_The guard removes himself by lowering the drawbridge, letting the prince and his horses pass by. The four of them ride along a long, tree-filled path, finding a small house with a smoking fireplace. The path is interrupted because there is an invisible barrier around the path and going around it would take too long. From the inside of the mackerel comes a man dressed entirely in black with a pointy hat._

_"Who are you? Why do you invade the calm of my exile?" says the sorcerer angrily, removing his shadow and letting his head shine. "Jonathan?"_

_"King Luthor?" answers the gentleman Jon._

_"Do you know this man, Sir Jon?" The crown prince asks._

_"I don't, but my dad does and somehow I don't understand. He's also my brother Conner's dad." Answer Kent._

_"Prince Conner Alexander Luthor Kent of the Kingdom of Metropolis." Correct the wizard. "Who happens to be married to your brother, Prince Damian. ”_

_"Is the wizard with the shiny head Lex Luthor the exiled king?" Mayan question._

_"No one exiled me, I decided to leave the throne myself." Says Luthor in anger. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"_

_"We're going to the kingdom of Blüdheaven to look for Princess Richard who's been kidnapped." Answer Colin._

_"Well, if you want to come in, you have to do me a favor." Says Luthor._

_"What kind of favor are we talking about?" Damian asks._

_"I want you to give War Minister Kent this." Lex goes into his cabin taking a lot of cards tied together by a couple of strings._

_"Did this man have an affair with your father?" Ask Maya to Jon speaking as quietly as she can._

_"Apparently, yes, it was a while ago and that's why he was exiled. My dad didn't tell me very well, but he used a forbidden spell to create my brother or something." Answer Kent._

_"Sir Jon will take them as soon as we return to Gotham." Says the crown prince._

_"Don't open them or read them." Lex threatens. "They're haunted and will explode if opened by anyone other than General Kent. ”_

_"You have my word as a knight," Jon says, raising his right hand and taking the cards for safekeeping._

_"Well, you can come in." Accept the wizard by lowering his barrier. "I have heard that the witch who lives in Blüdheaven is very powerful. If you do me another favor I'll give you a magic sword with which you can defeat her. ”_

_The knights look at each other._

_"What's it all about? "Question Sir Ducard._

_"I need one of you to stay and catch a couple of mice that have been bothering me." The wizard asks. Knight Colin sighs._

_"I'm staying, you guys go ahead. " Says the redhead. Luthor goes back into his cabin and comes out with a golden sword._

_"Bring it back when you pass for your friend." Demand the former king. The nobles accept by getting back on the horses, the night is about to fall, but in the distance, they manage to see the huge tower where the princess is locked up. Before reaching the kingdom of Blüdheaven they must pass the huge entrance gates._

_The three remaining knights advance until they reach the entrance where they are received by a third danger who according to the oracle would be the most difficult of the tests. Sitting by the door reading a book, a black veil covers his face with only his pointed ears visible._

_"Oh, my God, more idiots on horses." Says the elf sounding annoyed. "Let me guess, you're here to rescue the princess. ”_

_"Of course. I am Prince Damian Wayne of the kingdom of Gotham." Says the heir. "I have come with my loyal knights to rescue the princess and marry him. ”_

_"I'm Roman and if you want to pass, you must pay." Says the elf waving his fingers. "How much cash do you have?"_

_"Do you expect money?" Jon asks in surprise._

_"Of course, money. If you're a future king and you're his knights, you must bring something that's valuable." Explain the elf. "So, tell me what you have on you?"_

_The three knights get off their steeds and go through their pockets._

_"Three gold coins, two silver coins, and a half-eaten cake my mother made for me." Answer Kent, Roman puts a bag in front of the night, to throw his belongings in._

_"I have five gold coins and some pocket lint, two candies, and an apple. "Explain Ducard._

_"I want it all, put it in the bag." Says the elf._

_"I have 10 silver coins, two copper coins, and a medallion." Says Wayne. Roman takes the jewel by opening it._

_"These four." Says the elf pointing to the four people on one side. "It's you, your father, Queen Selina, and your sister. Isn't it? ”_

_"They are. why do you ask? "Ask Wayne._

_"The other boy, the little one is King Timothy of Metropolis." Continue the elf._

_"I see you're well aware of everything." Answer Wayne._

_"I talk to a lot of people every day." Explain Roman._

_"Who's the tall guy? " Damian looks at the picture._

_"It's my adopted brother Jason." The prince answers._

_"Well change of plans, I'll let you in and give you back your junk if you introduce me to your brother." Negotiate Roman. "Also, if you promise me that when you're a king you'll make me a duke and give me your brother's hand in marriage I'll tell them where the witch is hiding and I'll personally help them beat her. ”_

_"That sounds like a fair deal to me," answers Damian, bringing his hand to the elf to shake it._

_"Well, follow me." The creature asks, entering the kingdom. The streets look dirty and desolate, the three nobles advance on their horses, and Roman walks in front of them. The closer they get, the bigger the tower, which already looked huge. The sky is overcast, thunder and lightning fall on the city. The three got off their horses and stopped at the entrance of the building. "Well, the power of the witch is in her hair. They must cut it off so that it runs out of strength and they can take the princess away. ”_

_"Got it." Says Ducard, drawing his sword. Kent draws his bow and Damian takes the sword Luthor gave him._

_"I'll wait out here for you, looking after your horses." Explains Roman. "I'll have them ready when they're done."_

_The three knights look at each other as they enter the tower, walk up the long spiral staircase to the top. What should be a door is sealed with a solid stone wall._

_"Who dares to break into my domain? Again a bunch of jerks trying to steal my princess. " The witch walks through the wall, levitating as her long blue hair moves like a snake._

_"I'm not trying, I'll take it. " Says Wayne. "Formation 3 knights. ”_

_Jon throws an arrow, with a thread trying to entangle the witch, Maya throws herself with the sword from the front, with Damian behind her. It jumps around a bit causing the witch to try to cast her spells upwards. Wayne charges from below taking the pile of hair that Kent managed to catch by cutting it as close to his head as he could._

_The woman who a few moments ago seemed to be 8'' begins to make herself small by letting out a heart-rending cry._

_"How? All those who loved my princess didn't even get to the tower." The witch falls to her knees, her hair that was blue has turned white. That juicy youthful skin becomes dull and wrinkled until it is reduced to ashes._

_The wall that covered the door, falls with small yellow shades letting see the other side of the princess. As Sir Colin has said, he is beautiful, the most beautiful princess in the whole world. he has huge blue eyes that flash looking at Prince Damian who has gone to save him, he takes his dress running to the arms of his savior._

_"The Wicked Witch is dead." Says the prince, embracing the beautiful princess. "Journey from the faraway kingdom of Gotham, avoiding the greatest dangers to save you, dear princess. ”_

_"My hero." The princess answers by circling the neck of the young heir. "Can you please tell me your name. ”_

_"I am Damian Wayne Al Ghul, heir to the throne of the bat and the head of the demon." The prince takes another boy's hand and kisses it on the back. "And his future husband. I'm joined by the knights, Jonathan Lane Kent of Metropolis, Maya Ducard daughter of our war minister, and Sir Colin Wilkes who isn't here but we'll soon meet. ”_

_"Richard John Grayson, heir to the grey house and the throne of the owl." The princess bows away. "and of course future husband to King Damian. ”_

_Maya and Jon whistle and applaud behind their future king. Damian reaches out to the boy in the dress._

_"We leave now my princess, the road back is long." Explain the heir. When they come out of the tower the mist is gone and the people of Blüdheaven are thawed, they shout and celebrate to see their princess outside the castle. When they return to Gotham they are received with equal jubilation, a few days later they are married and live happily ever after._

**_The end._ **

"What happened to Sir Colin?" Interrogated Helena, the story has kept her on the edge of her bed.

"As promised, his friends came by to pick him up."

"Did he catch the mice?"

"Yes, he caught them and put them in a cage. Now they're the pets of the wizard with the shiny head."

"Did General Kent receive the letters?"

"Yes, he received them, and as soon as he had free time he went to give his answer personally to the magician."

"Could Roman have married Jason?"

"Jason was a little reluctant at first, but in the end, they got married."

"Did they also live happily ever after?"

"Yeah, he even got Roman to stop being a loan shark."

"Prince Damian and Princess Richard had children?" Damian puts his hand to his chin.

"They had no children, but when the prince became king they adopted two orphans from the kingdom."

"What happened to Tim and Conner?"

"They live happily in Metropolis and have 3 dogs."

"Will you tell me another story tomorrow?"

"Selina will be here tomorrow, so probably not." Helena squeezes the teddy bear in her hands.

"But I want to hear more of the story of Prince Damian and Princess Richard." His green eyes are starting to crystallize.

"Good, good. Tomorrow I'll tell you the second part. Now you must sleep." Damian gets out of the chair and tucks his sister in.

"See you tomorrow, Dami." The child is dismissed.

"Have sweet dreams, Lena." Damian takes the book he left on the nightstand and heads for the door. There are two knocks just before the big Wayne opens.

"Dami, are you done? You have to go to sleep too, you have school tomorrow."

"I know, Richard, I'm going back to my room now." The minor answers by sounding angry. Damian turns around to ask his sister if he should leave the door open but the child has already fallen asleep.

"I'll take the book, we must return it to the library," Dick says once Damian enters his bedroom.

"See you tomorrow, Grayson." The teenager bids farewell from his bed by looking at the older boy still at the door.

"See you tomorrow at breakfast." Answer Dick, by closing the door. Wayne settles between the sheets, closing his eyes. The hall light hits Damian's face as a sign that the door has opened again. "It's been a very nice and entertaining story Dami, maybe when you're older the princess will be able to marry you. Have sweet dreams, honey."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a mixture of fairy tales, the wizard of oz, and the Batman universe.  
> I hope the story was to your liking. You're already following me on Twitter, aren't you?  
> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
